


empty as that beating drum

by Takigawa Aki (mukur0)



Series: louder and louder [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Prequel, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Soft BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukur0/pseuds/Takigawa%20Aki
Summary: Before Byakuran, Mukuro met Dino Cavallone. They both knew this wasn't what they were looking for, but they would be happy with it for awhile. So starts a wild friendship.





	

Surprisingly enough, it was Dino who wrote the first private message.

_Have you been to the local munches?_

The truth was ze hadn't been very social in the local community, preferring to find prospective partners on Fetlife (like ze was meeting Dino now), but it had long been tempting to make visits to the BDSM warehouse outside the downtown area. A couple of men had offered to take zir, but going to a closed room where they weren't allowed to have sex versus a closed room where they were, well, the answer was obvious.

As it turned out, Dino was no stranger to the scene. He was well-known in almost every local circle, well-liked in most of those, and often a little bit infamous as a heartbreaker. Despite being openly polyamorous, he had only taken one official sub under training, and that had ended in disaster a couple of years before. All that Mukuro could glean was that the drama had been mostly private, which earned the Dom points already. Several times ze'd been faced with someone posting all of zir private correspondences and each time had skipped out as quickly as ze could. Discretion was zir favourite word.

The conversation went on for days, and the small talk was short. Mukuro knew how to goad someone into getting to the point.

_Would you like to come to a munch with me?_

It was funny that the first invitation wasn't anything to do with a bed. Mukuro had expected a come-on long before they were familiar enough for a date. If anything it was cute how innocent Dino could be.

_I'd love to,_ ze replied after an hour. Just enough time to let him sweat it a little. _When is the next one?_

_Tuesday at 6pm. Casual clothes, the only rule is discretion._

—————

They negotiated a one-night contract in Dino's car after the meeting. It was scrawled into a pocket notebook from his glove compartment while Dino drove to his condo, and by the time Mukuro had signed it ze was nibbling impatiently on the end of the pen. Neither had indicated before the munch that they might go from date to bed, but by the time they left with Dino's arm around zir waist and Mukuro huddling against him with the excuse of the biting cold, it seemed to be a given.

When they pulled up to the valet service—so he was as loaded as Mukuro had suspected—he scrawled his signature on the bottom, tucked the notebook into his coat, and hurriedly escorted zir inside. Mukuro hooked their arms together, thoroughly enjoying the husky scent of his cologne, and admired the scenery.

The condo was one of the most upscale places ze'd been, minimalist and modern with tasteful decadent touches and centerpieces made of gardenia flowers. At the front desk Dino smiled at a security guard and earned a smile and nod in return, and with the swipe of a card he opened the elevator and escorted Mukuro in.

As it closed behind them ze purred and leaned in, enjoying the pleasant coolness of the air conditioning and how it made Dino's warmth feel against zir arm. "If this is the outside," ze hummed, "I can only imagine what it's like inside."

The tips of his ears went pink. So he didn't miss that innuendo. "I think you'll like it," Dino chuckled, responding by moving in for a kiss.

Ze met it happily, already wrapping zir arms around his shoulders, and gasped when he backed zir up against the wall of the elevator with a purr as suave as he'd been all night. "The entire floor is mine," he said against zir lips, hiking one of zir thighs up against his hip. "The playroom is the second door on the left. I'm going to get something out of the kitchen."

"Yes, _sir,"_ ze snickered, head back when he trailed kisses down zir throat. The elevator door slid open and ze dashed out, wasting no time in examining the condominium on the way. The glimpses ze got on the way to the hallway were impressive, to say the least, and ze intended to poke around a little after they played. For now, though, ze had something in mind.

The playroom was exactly what ze'd expected, if not even fancier. A humongous four-poster bed with plenty of places for ropes and chains, complete with silk sheets and a pillow top mattress. Wide mirrors on opposite walls for a full view. Three different kinds of lighting, each more sensual than the last. A luxurious high-backed chair and a fur rug, the stuff of fantasies and romance novels.

Ze bit back a grin and shrugged off zir jacket and shirt, tossed them over the back of the chair, and climbed into bed to wait. A moment later Dino stepped in and closed the door behind him before he turned to see.

The tips of his ears went pink again, but he was smiling. There was something behind his back as he walked across the room, leather heels quiet on the plush carpet. He'd really gone all-out designing this, hadn't he? "That's a beautiful tattoo," he mused, nodding at the intricate design on zir shoulder. "It suits you."

Mukuro watched as he laid aside his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, exposing the edge of his own tattoo. Ze pursed zir lips in a silent whistle. Blond, rich, built, _and_ tattooed—ze'd hit the jackpot tonight.

"I think yours suits me better. Should we compare?" ze snickered. Dino only grinned in response, laying out on the nightstand what he'd retrieved from the kitchen.

A tray of ice. Ze went cold, no pun intended.

"Already showing your hand? You're not very subtle," ze hummed.

He didn't have the grace to look ashamed. "We're not using it yet. I just wanted you to start looking forward to it."

Ooh, he was good. Ze sat up on zir elbows and eyed him, nibbling zir lip thoughtfully. Should ze make the first move? No, he was already moving—he opened a closet across the room, making zir blink at the sight of a full walk-in lined with... _oh._

"I didn't ask you before," Dino hummed, walking out with a length of rope so red it made zir head spin. "Are you familiar with _kinbaku?"_

Zir pants were too tight all of a sudden. Oops. Mukuro crossed zir legs and leaned up on zir hands, looking hungrily at the rope. "Very. I've yet to meet someone with a deft hand at it."

"Not anymore. Find a comfortable position, Mukuro." Rope wound around his forearm, he waited at the edge of the bed, one finger crooked to draw zir in close. "Sit still and tell me if it's too tight, alright, love?"

He wasn't bluffing. Dino laid the rope around zir shoulders like he was moulding clay, guiding it into place, draping and winding and twisting with a skill that was sinful. He tied zir arms crossed high behind zir back, palm to opposite elbow. The rope crossed over zir was rather attractive if ze did say so zirself. It took a long time, twenty minutes even, but ze sat quietly and watched in the mirror with unwavering interest as the design fell into place. Every time his hands brushed zir skin ze had to stave off a shiver.

Dino stepped aside so ze could see zir back, too, and ze shivered at the way that the ropes and the position of zir arms accentuated the curve of zir spine. A final tie, comedically, was a hairband to hold zir long hair off the ropes and let him kiss the piercings on the back of zir neck.

"You were made for this," he sighed dreamily. "Is it comfortable?"

Too comfortable. Zir ankles curved, soles of zir boots pressing into the coverlet. Zir heels tangled momentarily in it and Dino grinned, pressing against Mukuro's back to reach around zir and stroke the long line of zir boot. "Oya, are they to your taste?" ze purred in his ear, nibbling at its shell. He laughed.

"I do love leather," he admitted as he drew away. Ze hummed disappointment only to gasp as he swooped zir up and laid zir back onto the bed. "Now I've let you slide so far, Mukuro, but I'd like you to call me sir from here on. Alright?"

"Yes, sir," ze breathed. His answering smile was dazzling, complete with pearly teeth, and he ran a hand along one of the ropes encasing zir chest.

"Do you have any more tattoos?" he purred.

"Yes, sir." Zir breath hitched when he brushed a nipple with his fingertips, but he was looking at the nightstand, and that made zir squirm to imagine what might be on his mind. Something told zir he was more merciless than he seemed, and ze was both curious and apprehensive to find out if ze was right.

"And you have a lot of piercings," he observed quietly, skimming across zir belt. "Are there more I can't see yet?"

_"Yes,_ sir." More squirming. He was stalling, drawing zir out. "I have nineteen body piercings."

"Nineteen body piercings," he repeated thoughtfully. "You must have a high pain tolerance, Mukuro."

Ze didn't answer. He was undoing zir belt, taking his sweet time unlocking the clasp and sliding it off. He laid it aside on the nightstand. His hand brushed over zir zipper and ze arched up towards it, but he'd already moved on to running his palm up zir stomach, pausing at zir navel piercing.

"I'm not much of one for that kind of pain," Dino continued. "I really prefer a different kind of torture, you know?"

Ze knew exactly what he meant. Mukuro tried to calm zir breath, watching his hand as it glided up zir chest and rested on zir throat. "Yes, sir," ze whispered. There was nothing else to say.

Ze was in for a long night.

Out of the nightstand came a wide red candle and a box of matches. Mukuro flinched at the sharp sound of the flint and watched while he lit the wick and held it. "I take it you like temperature play," Dino chuckled. "That's good, because you're not getting out of it."

It only took a moment for melted wax to form a pool in the pillar. He slipped a half-melted ice cube between Mukuro's lips, earning an indignant look, and tipped the candle to drip molten wax across zir stomach.

Ze gasped and struggled to hold the ice cube in zir mouth, floundering at the two extremes. The wax dribbled down zir sides before it hardened, trapping heat against zir skin until it melted away. The ice cube was down to a sliver and zir mouth was frozen by the time he tilted the candle again and drizzled maroon wax onto zir nipples.

Mukuro bucked and tried not to roll away, panting as heat went from the wax to zir face. He laid the candle aside and knelt between zir feet, impish as he stroked zir thigh and used his teeth to unzip one of zir boots. His breath on zir ankle made Mukuro moan softly and tilt zir head back, relieved as he pulled it off and set it aside to start on the other.

Zir skin felt tight under the wax, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Actually, the heat felt nice, even soothing to the tension raging underneath zir skin. It was a little disappointing when it cooled.

Dino's hands cupped the roundness of zir hips as they pulled off zir leather pants. Mukuro whined at the rush of cool air and the way that he kissed zir thighs, all lips and tongue and heat, and dripped wax where he'd kissed. He looked hungry whenever his gaze crossed the piercings between zir legs, and as he trailed hot wax up one of zir hips dangerously close to them, he played with Mukuro's hafada.

Another melted ice cube was laid in the middle of zir chest. Ze whined and pressed back into the mattress, focusing on the heat in his touch instead.

After blowing out the candle and setting it aside he rocked back on his heels to survey his work, smiling brilliantly. Hardened wax dribbled along both of zir tattoos, one on zir shoulders and the other inside zir thigh; it covered both nipples, and he rubbed fingertips over it to make zir shudder and squirm. Ze was hard and red, in the face and zir cock, which tip glistened with a drop of precum that ze bit zir lip to see. Dino's eyes twinkled as he drank in the sight of zir slender body, ran his hand down one of zir legs, and returned it up zir knee to hover, considering, over zir groin.

Mukuro gulped and watched as he cupped zir balls in his palm, gently pinching the hafada with his thumb, rolling them in his hand as his fingertips searched further back to glide over zir guiche piercings and rub against zir perineum. Ze moaned hard, toes curling into the coverlet, and struggled to relax when he prodded against zir sphincter.

"Shh, love," he whispered, leaning over zir to pull a bottle of oil from the nightstand. After coating his fingers he stayed close, tongue searching Mukuro's mouth deeply as he massaged zir open and slid a finger inside. Mukuro shuddered and whimpered against his lips, noting with a little awe how gentle he was but how it had zir overcome anyway. It didn't feel soft, only slow, painfully controlled. Every bit of pleasure was painstakingly measured and dosed out in a rhythm that kept zir needing more, desire growing with each new realisation.

He was a clean kisser. No saliva was left on zir lips when he pulled back and pressed in the second finger, both curled to press directly on the bundle of nerves that was zir prostate. Gasping, ze bucked, but he wrapped zir legs around his shoulders and continued till ze was shuddering and sweating, crying against his mouth, quaking with each new bolt of pleasure. So close to coming, desperate for more, and just as ze tilted zir head back in anticipation he removed his fingers to massage zir scrotum instead.

It was a game of cat and mouse. Dino kissed every inch of zir body and helped zir onto zir stomach so he could start over, complete with ice cubes and wax. In the mirror ze watched every drop of wax fall onto zir skin, squirmed under his icy fingers, and whined needily at his tongue dipping into every angle of zir body. He sucked on zir fingers, massaged zir feet, kissed the backs of zir knees till they tickled, and pressed his body down against zirs while he trailed kisses down zir neck. Ze could feel the strength in his arms when they were around zir.

Finally he unbuttoned his dress shirt and leisurely laid it aside, leaving zir to hold zir breath at the reflected image of him in the mirror. He was lean but well-defined, complete with abs and biceps that almost distracted zir from the tattoo that travelled from his neck to his elbow and made more heat gather between zir legs. With a mop of blond hair and an easy smile, Dino Cavallone was an adonis.

And he was _creative._ He pulled Mukuro onto zir side and disappeared into the closet for a moment that felt like a lifetime, only to return with a thin y-shaped chain that had zir trying to scoot backwards. "No, no, love," he laughed, tugging zir back to the center of the bed and kneeling over zir thighs so ze couldn't escape. "You recognise these, don't you? I take it you have some bad experiences."

He clipped one end to zir prince albert and the other two to zir nipples, then gave a tug that made zir squeak for all its gentleness. While ze whined and tried to hold still so it wouldn't pull, Dino unzipped his pants and reached for a box of condoms.

As impressive as his bulge had been, the sight of his erection made zir mouth water. Was that why Bianchi had called him cowboy at the meet? He had to be eight inches, and thick to match, and that was definitely a Magnum that he was rolling on, _ooh,_ and warming lube, and _oh god,_ he straddled the inside of zir thigh and hooked zir other leg over his shoulder and, nuzzling the back of zir knee, began to nudge inside.

Mukuro moaned the moment they touched, wriggling at the feeling of his girth. He was in no hurry, pressing millimeters at a time and drawing back an inch to press in again with a happy sigh against zir thigh. Ze quaked under his hands, whimpering into the pillow and catching glances of them in the mirror as Dino rolled his hips into zir. Each soft thrust made the chain pull, tugging on all three of its connection points and earning breathlessly excited whines.

Face buried sideways into the pillow, ze keened. He was going to tear zir apart if he moved any faster, but he didn't; he was gentle, slow, even once he was all the way in and was rolling his hips into zir without urgency, even if he was panting against zir thigh and holding back his own moans.

"Harder," ze whined between panting. _"Mm,_ more."

"Not yet," he laughed breathlessly. "Not yet, love."

Every time he pressed against zir ze shuddered, digging fingernails into zir elbows, and clenched around him in a way that made Dino gasp. He fluttered kisses against zir thigh, ran his hands over zir body with appreciation, and used his fingers to toy with the studs in zir mouth. Ze stuck out zir tongue and suckled his fingertips, licked the warm oil from his hand and then zir lips.

Three times Mukuro almost came only for Dino to pull back, shush zir gently, and find something else to do until ze was off of the precipice. He fondled zir, moved zir into a new position, and bent down to kiss zir for minutes at a time before continuing. He tasted like wine; he smelled musky with sweat, and when their bodies slid together they were slick with it.

At the second time ze begged. _"Please,_ sir," ze yowled, crying as he drew out of zir again, behind zir on zir side and holding zir leg up for enough room. Dino purred happily, breaths harsh, and nuzzled the side of zir neck.

His fingertips ghosted over the slit of zir cock, collecting precum that he placed on the tip of zir tongue. Ze shuddered and sucked at his finger in the hopes of earning brownie points, but he contented himself with very slowly rubbing zir in one hand and toying with zir mouth with the other. Occasionally he gave the chain a gentle tug, each time earning a crescendo of moans.

Finally he pulled Mukuro up to zir knees and tucked himself against zir back, an arm around zir waist and one stroking zir cock ever so excruciatingly slowly as he pressed himself back inside zir and rolled his hips. Ze leaned back against him, watching in the mirror they were facing, gasping and moaning with every breath, the way zir cock bounced with each thrust and with it the chain tugged hard on zir bruised nipples. Each sensation was a bolt of electricity shot through zir body, tingling zir numbing fingertips. Ze was worn out and overstimulated, tears running down zir cheeks, whimpering into his hand as he lifted it to hold zir head up to see.

"S— _sir!"_ Ze unwound suddenly, orgasm hitting zir like a train. Mukuro yowled, shuddering against Dino, jerking with twitches. He held zir close, steadied zir as zir legs gave out and ze bucked against him and went limp in his arms. Dino moaned long and low against the side of zir neck, breath hitching at the way ze quivered around him, and with his face buried in zir shoulder and several sharper thrusts he came undone.

Ze was too drowsy, hips quaking too much, to sit up while he untied zir. Dino held zir up as he lazily undid the knots, thankfully taking far less time than when he'd tied it, and they both crashed sideways onto the mattress and tangled together, sweaty and panting and breathing in each other's scent, with deep, slow kisses, already half-asleep.

He snapped his fingers and the lights went dim. Face in Dino's throat, Mukuro snuggled close and closed zir eyes as zir breathing slowly returned to normal. He pulled the coverlet up over the both of them and laid his arms around Mukuro.

In the morning they'd have to discuss a weekend contract. They were going to have to do this again.


End file.
